Network devices (such as routers, switches, etc.) are commonly used to transport network data packets within a computer network. Each network device can, while transporting network data packet, make various determinations for each network data packet. For example, a network device can determine, for each received network data packet, appropriate action(s) to perform on the network data packet. Respective actions for a given network data packet may be determined using action control list(s) that may include different types of actions. Actions can include, for example, dropping packets, quarantining packets, cloning packets, etc. The network device can include rule(s) for selecting certain action(s) for received network data packet(s). Organization and implementation of these rules and actions can impact the network device's ability to efficiently maneuver, restrict and control the flow of certain network data packets.